Sedikit Lebih Lama
by Elfe Allen
Summary: Ia Mencintainya sudah sejak lama. Namun semua telah terlambat/Bisakah Aku berharap? / (Mini Summary, Elemental Nation, OC, OOC, Death Chara)


_**Sedikit lebih lama**_

 _By Elfe Allen_

 _..._

 _Dilarang copas copas fiksi orang. Karena bisa menimbulkan sebuah konflik yang membara_

 _..._

Perang Dunia Shinobi telah berakhir dengan ditandai hilangnya pohon _Shinju_ yang melepaskan para shinobi yang terperangkap didalam sebuah kepompong dan juga kalahnya seorang Dewi Kelinci, Otsutsuki Kaguya ditangan reinkarnasi kedua cucu atau juga bisa dibilang anaknya. Suara kemenangan menggema diseluruh medan peperangan, berbagai macam ekspresi dilimpahkan pada saat itu. Lautan manusia itu sangat bersyukur dengan berakhirnya peperangan ini, menyorakkan nama pahlawan mereka.

"Hidup Naruto-sama, hidup Sasuke-sama!"

Seruan itu terus bergema beberapa kali, dia alunkan kepada 2 sosok yang berada di atas Batang pohon _Tsukuyomi_ yang telah terbelah, sosok pirang jabrik dan sosok onyx raven. _Uzumaki Naruto_ dan _Uchiha Sasuke._

"Akhirnya.." Naruto tersenyum kearah pasukan aliansi yang bersorak senang di bawah sana sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, pakaiannya koyak dibeberapa bagian, memar di hampir sekujur tubuhnya dan bekas darah disudut bibirnya. Ia sudah membuktikannya, tekad yang selalu ia kobarkan layaknya api selama ini, menjadi seorang yang paling hebat dan bisa melindungi teman temannya. Dan pada hari ini harapan itu terwujud. Ia sangat senang karena pada akhirnya dia... Mereka semua tidak memandangnya sebagai sebuah Monster mengerikan yang selama ini terbayang di pikirannya, namun sebagai seorang pahlawan dan juga sahabat.

"Ini semua karena kau, Dobe." Disamping Naruto, Sasuke memandanganya dengan tatapan senangnya. Kondisinya tidak jauh dari Naruto, hanya saja warna matanya yang unik yaitu merah dengan sebuah _shuriken_ hitam ditengahnya dan satunya berwarna ungu pola riak air dengan sembilan simbol seperti tanda koma.

"Tidak juga..."

 **[** _ **NARUTO**_ **POINT OF VIEW]**

Apa ini mimpi? Semuanya sudah benar benar berakhir bukan? Huh, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Semua harapanku terkabul, dapat bergaul dengan orang-orang dan memiliki teman tidak seperti dulu.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke arah kayu keras yang menjadi alasku saat ini, memandang hamparan bintang dengan sebuah perasaan senang. Aku dapat melihat beberapa bintang yang jatuh, rumor mengatakan jika kau memohon saat ada bintang berekor maka kau punya kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan harapanmu. Menutup mata, merapalkan harapan yang dari dulu aku dan bahkan diinginkan seluruh orang, _semoga kedamaian seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya_.

"Naruto-kun!"

Aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku, berusaha mendudukan badan ini meski terasa agak pegal dan mencari siapa gerangan yang memanggilku. Namun sebelum aku menemukan orang yang memanggilku aku merasakan sebuah hantaman lembut pada tubuhku, untungnya aku sanggup menahan tekanannya. Pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah rambut pirang panjang dan suara lembut yang merasuki indra pendengaranku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Ga-Gabriel _-chan_?!"

"A-aku takut."

Tenma Gabriel, gadis yang saat ini memelukku dia adalah salah satu anggota tim ku, Team 7. Warna rambutnya pirang sama sepertiku dan memiliki warna mata _brown to yellow._ Dialah salah satu anggota yang menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka pergi meninggalkan Desa Konoha bersama dengan seorang bernama Elfe Allen, nama yang cukup aneh bagiku dan sedikit sulit mengucapkannya. Gabriel adalah seorang gadis lemah lembut, ceria dan tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk menolong temannya meski terkepung sendirian, dia juga seseorang yang gegabah. Yah itulah jati diri seorang Gabriel yang membuatku menaruh hati kepadanya. Sudah sejak lama aku memendam rasa ini. Sejak beberapa hari setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Dan itu menjadi rahasia umum karena sudah banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau melihatnya sendiri bukan?" Aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus pucuk surai emas itu.

" _Ba-baka._ " Ia merepatkan kepala miliknya setelah menggumamkan kata tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak merasa ter-ejek oleh perkataannya. Oiy, mana ada orang yang menganggap serius perkataan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Kau berhasil Naruto.."

Aku menatap orang yang barusan berbicara, dia memiliki rambut raven seperti Sasuke namun bergelombang dan tidak seperti bulu pada p*nt*t ayam. Memliki warna mata cokelat terang yang membuat kesan tersendiri ketika melihatnya. Dia adalah Elfe, meskipun agak aneh ketika aku memanggilnya karena namanya seperti nama perempuan.

Gabriel yang mendengar suara itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari tangannya, terlihat mukanya memerah. Entah kenapa, apakah dia malu? Tapi kenapa saat Elfe datang, tapi dia memelukku tanpa peduli pada si _Teme_ yang sedari tadi menatap kami.

"Yo Gabriel, kau kenapa?" Ugh, bahkan wajahnya memerah ketika ditanya oleh si _kampret_ itu. Ia menundukkan kepala lebih dalam lagi.

"E-eto ano..." Gabriel tampak galagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Elfe. Hnm, apakah mereka punya hubungan spesial?

 **[DEG!] (suara degupan jantung)**

Aku tiba tiba merasakan sakit didadaku. Entah mengapa, ini tiba tiba saat pertanyaan itu mendarat dipikiranku. Aku menunduk dan melihat tanganku meraba dadaku sendiri. _Perasaan apa ini?_

"N-Naruto _-kun_ kenapa kau melamun begitu? Apa kau sakit?" Aku mendengarnya lantas terkejut, aku mencoba mendongak pandanganku ke atas dengan senyuman terbaikku.

"Ah-hh, _ie._ Aku baik-baik saja." Tatapannya seakan tidak percaya ketika aku mengatakannya tadi. Ia melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum kemudian kembali berkata.

" _souka_ , tapi mengapa kau tadi melamun." Aku menghela nafas lega, ahh untungnya dia polos seperti Hinata, mudah terpengaruh oleh kata kata.

"A-aku hanya memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan kedepannya, karena mungkin dunia ini akan damai." Aku sedikit melencengkan apa yang aku fikirkan. Walaupun semua yang aku ucapkan itu ada benarnya, kalau dunia sudah damai maka tidak akan ada misi yang menegangkan dalam jangan waktu lama, mungkin hanya membasmi bandit dan misi _rank_ C sampai E.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage?" Ahh! Aku sedikit melupakannya. Benar, cita-citaku sejak dulu adalah menjadi orang terhebat di dalam desa dan orang yang bisa melindungi semua temannya.

"Itu benar juga sih, tapi kesampingkan itu dulu. Ayo kita rayakan kemenangini terlebih dahulu." Ucapanku tadi dijawab anggukan oleh Elfe dan Sasuke, Gabriel sendiri meloncat kegirangan mendengarnya dan dijawab penuh semangat oleh beberapa _shinobi_ yang kebetulan mendengar perkataanku tadi.

[D'Z ARTH]

 **[NORMAL POINT OF VIEW]**

1 Bulan Kemudian...

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kemenangan tersebut. Desa-desa besar maupun kecil bahu membahu membangun ulang infrastruktur yang rusak akibat efek perang, keadaan ini sangatlah damai, bahkan seekor anak ayam bisa pergi mencari makan sendiri tanpa takut dimakan ular.

~Naruto side.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang makan di kedai ramen, di sisi mangkuk yang masih berisi dan ia makan, sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk mangkok di sampingnya, mungkin dua puluh lebih. Beginilah kalau sidat maniak ramennya mulai muncul, seratus porsi ramen ukuran jumbo pun akan ia makan _(jika ada uang atau gratis)_ benar benar seperti orang kesurupan.

Ia sedah selesai dengan makannya dengan hanya tiga puluh menit, ia pun lekas membayar tagihannya kepada Paman Teuchi, begitu biasanya dia memanggil pemilik kedai tersebut. Naruto keluar dari kedai ramen itu dengan perut yang sedikit buncit. Uhh, pasti itu sedikit sakit, tapi wajah milik Naruto tetap menunjukkan wajah gembiranya karena bisa makan kembali di kedai itu setelah lama tidak mampir.

Namun Naruto tidak melihat jalanan sehingga ia menabrak seseorang, Naruto tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung meminta maaf dan membungkuk.

"A-ano _Sumimasen._ "

"Ahh, ternyata Naruto- _kun_ tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu." Merasa familiar dengan suara lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang di depannya ini, Naruto mendongakkam wajah nya untuk menatap orang yang mengeluarkan suara melodi tadi.

"Gabriel _-chan_ ," Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan seseorang didepannya saat ini. Sosok yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya, Gabriel yang kini berada di depan matanya. "Anoo, maaf soal tadi."

"Ahh lupakan saja yang tadi. Hihi kau habis dari mana sampai sampai perutmu buncit seperti berbadan dua." Gabriel menaruh pucuk jarinya di bibir tipis miliknya sambil tertawa kecil melihat perut Naruto yang buncit seperti berbadan dua. Sementara Naruto sendiri Sweetdrop mendengarnya, _apakah aku memang seperti ibu-ibu hamil?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan sevulir keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku dari kedai ramen milik Paman Teuchi. Makanan para dewa itu menggodaku sampai uangku habis diperasnya." Ucapnya sambil meratapi Gama- _chan,_ dompet kodok yang biasa ia bawa kemana mana yang telah kempes.

"Hee, kau memang tidak pernah bisa melupakan makanan keriting itu."

"Jangan menyebutnya makanan keriting Gabriel. Itu makanan ter-enak didunia!" Naruto sedikit melonjakkan suaranya yang membuatnya sedikit mirip dengan orang yang marah marah. Gabriel pun yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya kemudian memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak khas perempuan. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak tidak, kau hanya sedikit sensitif saja jika menyangkut masalah Ramen," Ujar Gabriel yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri. Naruto hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Nee nee.."

"Ada apa?" Naruto mulai memandangi paras cantik itu kembali, jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku jalan jalan hari ini." _Apa? Menemani jalan jalan?_ Banyak hal-hal berbau fantasi mulai berdatangan di fikiran Naruto hingga ia menyadari kalau wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan sosok gadis yang hampir identik dengannya ini.

"Maa, bo-boleh saja," Gabriel lantas melonjak kesenangan mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan kekar milik pria kuning itu untuk mengikutinya. "He-hei, pelan pelan saja."

Mereka memulainya dari pasar, mereka berjalan jalan hingga berhenti di salah satu kamp yang menjajakan permen apel atau bisa dibilang lolipop apel karena bentuknya yang besar. Dan tentu saja Naruto harus merogoh koceknya lagi untuk membilnya, ia semakin meratapi Gama- _chan_ nya yang hampir menipis tersebut. Mereka kembali berjalan keluar dari pasar sambil menikmati lolipop apel itu, berjalan kearah danau yang dimana itu dulu adlah tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu. Mereka mengambil istirahat sejenak dan duduk ditepi danau sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadi, yahh tentu saja diselingi dengan gelak tawa diantara percakapan mereka.

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan hingga akhirnya berhenti lagi di Taman Kota, suasana sore sedikit ramai karena masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi berwarna coklat yang berada disana.

"Haha... Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan _ttebayou._ " Ujar Naruto sambil memandang langit sore yang menurutnya indah, beberapa burung melintas ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini."

 _Apa, apakah memang ia berkata seperti itu. Bukankah masih banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Elfe. Apa perkiraanku salah?_

"Mungkin aku juga tadak akan melupakan peristiwa hari ini," _Bolehkah aku berharap._ "Bolehlah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Gabriel- _chan_?" Naruto menyelami iris mata yang bersinar itu.

"Hnm-" Gabriel sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan itu membuatnya lebih imut dari sebelumnya. "-boleh saja, memang apa itu?"

"Aku.. Aku..." Entah mengapa mengatakannya sangat susah bagiku.

"Kau kenapa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku Menc—"

"Ahh, Kau disini Gabriel." _Hah, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku memang lelaki bodoh._

Naruto dan Gabriel mengarahkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka, Elfe yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"A-ada apa Elfe- _kun_." Naruto sedikit menatap tidak suka kepada orang yang berbicara dengan Gabriel saat ini.

"Kita dipanggil oleh Hokage- _sama_ untuk menghadap kepada beliau." Gabriel mulai berdiri dan menghampiri Elfe, namun sebelumnya ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ah ya, tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto- _kun_?" Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar Gabriel melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak jadi, mungkin lain kali saja aku mengatakannya." Mendengarnya Gabriel hanya sedikit cemberut.

" _Mou._ Hah, baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok." Kemudian Gabriel pergi berjalan beriringan dengan Elfe.

"Yaa, sampai jumpa besok." Naruto menatap sendu kepada sepasang orang yang berjalan itu. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya ini gelisah.

Entah mengapa Naruto malam ini tidak bisa tidur, dia hanya memiliki firasat buruk tentang sesuatu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak menenangkan fikirannya yang saat ini tengah berat. Namun saat ia melangkah berbelok dari gang yang ia lewati tadi Naruto langsung bersembunyi kembali. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok besar sambil menekan haea keberadaannya sampai ke titik nol. Ia melihat Gabriel dan Elfe keluar desa sambil menenteng tas kecil yang biasanya dipakai untuk melakukan misi-misi.

"Ada yang tidak beres." guman Naruto. Ia kemudian berniat membuntuti mereka. Dia berada lima ratus meter dibelakangnya. Hal itu demi menjaga jarak aman. Naruto mengikutinya berjam-jam hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pulau barat dari _Hi no Kuni_. Mereka mendirikan sebuah tenda kecil dan menyalakan api unggun. Naruto juga beristirahat di atas pohon yang berjarak dua ratus meter dari Gabriel dan Elfe. Naruto bersandar di pohon itu tanpa sadar ia tertidur disana.

 **[BLARRR] (suara ledakan)**

Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan yang menggema di seluruh area pulau. Dan juga goncangan gempa yang sangat terasa yang memaksanya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia dapat melihat asap hitam pekat membumbung tinggi dan sebuah cahanya yang ia yakini adalah api tersebut.

"Sial. Aku tertidur." Ia segera menghampiri tempat dimana berada Gabriel dan Elfe ketika melihat peristiwa itu terjadi.

Saat berada disana ia dapat melihat dua orang perempuan dan laki laki yang sudah terbaring ditanah, di hadapannya terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai topeng hitam polos.

 _Anbu NE. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_ Batin Naruto. Apakah mereka mengincar temannya itu? Yang jelas penyerangan itu sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Ia kemudian melompat kedepan para Anbu tersebut dan menangkis junai yang dilemparkan slah satu anbu tersebut.

"Ohh ada saksi mata ternyata." Seluruh Anbu tersebut kemudian mengambil senjatanya masing-masing dan bersiaga.

Naruto yang menunduk kemudian menatap mereka dengan tatapan sangar dan melempar kunai yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan ambu itu.

Seluruh Anbu NE yang merenyarang Naruto kini telah msti terbabat habis oleh Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Gabriel dan Elfe yabg terluka parah. Naruto dapat melihat tubuh Elfe yang sudah terbujur kaku disana dengan sebuah pedang samurai yang menancap diperutnya. Namun ia dapat melihat masih bergerak.

"Ga-Gabriel bertahanlah." Naruto dapat melihat pandangan sendu yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Luka parah di bagian paha dan bahunya yang tertancap kunai terus mengucurkan darah.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..." Ucapan itu terdengar lirih ditelinga Naruto. Itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Kumohon bertahanlah." Naruto segera menyobek pakaiannya sendiri dan melilitkannya pada paha Gabriel yang terus mengeluarkan cairan berbau anyir.

"Ugh!... Sudah hentikan Naruto _-kun._ Itu akan sia sia," tetapi Naruto tetap melakukannya dengan maksimal untuk menekan pendarahan itu. Sambil mengalirkan cakranya untuk mempercepat regenerasi. "Aku rasa waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi." Pandangan Gabriel mulai memburam bersama dengan waktu yang menyimpit. Sementara Naruto terus berkonsentrasi untuk menyelamatkan Gabriel.

"Aku cukup senang selama ini, bersamamu bagaikan menaiki sebuah angsa yang berterbangan di langit." Airmata itu mulai jatuh dari pelupuknya.

"Terimakasih untuk waktu yang selama ini kau bagi untukku."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon bertahanlah, Gabriel!" Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk tubuh Gabriel yang sudah mulai dingin dan lemas itu. Ia kemudian meneteskan juga airmatanya. Bahkan ia memeluk erat.

" _Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun."_ Tubuh itu kemudian tegelak tidak berdaya dalam pelukan Naruto. Meninggalkan sosok pria kuning dalam tak berdaya dalam sepinya malam.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH...!"

 **END ufufufu**

 **.**

 **.**

Eit jangan kemana mana dulu karena ada tambahan dibawahnya...

Maaf kalau kurang feel sama endingnya ToT

Etoo aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan sementara waktu untuk fic Wings of Justice.. Yah kemungkinan lusa sudah mulai sibuk sangat...

Elfe... Hnmm entah kenapa aku memasukkan namaku sendiri didalam ficsi ini... Sedikit menggelikan memang. Tapi yah sudah terlanjur maka ya pasrah saja mengalir. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Yah tanpa basa basi saja langsung saja...

Elfe Allen Out.

Ah ya, Selamat Libur Tahun Baru bagi kalian yang mengalaminya, dan selamat tahun baru bagi yang merayakannya. ^^

••••••••••••

Tampak Naruto yang masih berdiri mengenakan baju serba hitam didepan maam yang bertuliskan Tenma Gabriel dan Elfe Allen. Meski para pelayat sudah pergi ia masih saja Setia berdiri disana. Meratapi kedua makam tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hoho, ternyata seorang pahlawan seperti itu bisa terpuruk ya."

Naruto dapat menangkap Siluet seseorang berambut silver panjang se lutut mengenakan kimono berwarna putih strip hitam, iris matanya berwarna perak. Lantas Naruto memasang posisi siaga.

"Ka-Kaguya?! Bukankah kau sudah disegel."

"Hei, tenanglah. Diriku sendiri juga tidak tahu, aku tiba-tiba terbangun di hutan dekat desa ini dan tubuhku kembali mengecil seperti seorang remaja! Jika perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah tidak punya chakra lagi." Memanglah penampilan Kaguya sangat berbeda sekali, mata ketiganya sudah hilang seperti tidak pernah ada disana... Shinobi sensorik seperti naruto juga tidak bisa merasakan tekanan Chakra. Kemudian Naruto sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

"Memang benar katamu, aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya siklus Chakra didalam tubuhmu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja, Gadis Tua." Jika diperjelas akan nampak sebuah perempatan otot di dahi milik Kaguya. Dengan secepat kilat Kaguya sudah berada didepan Naruto dan menarik kedua pipinya secara berlawanan arah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Gadis Tua HAH!" Kaguya sendiri sudah lepas kendali, ia _Mendengkul_ (Bahasa Jawanya) Naruto hingga tepar ditanah.

'Chakranya memang tidak ada, kekuatan tubuhnya cuy tidak berubah.' Batin mengenaskan Naruto yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Kemudian Kaguya menghentakkan kakinya sampai membentuk lubang setengah lingkaran di samping tubuh Naruto dan menarik kerah baju pemuda tersebut.

"Bersujudlah dan minta maaf kepada Kaguya- _sama_ ini." Ia memasang wajah sangar kepada naruto yang sedang di ambang pingsan. "Hoy bangun." Kaguya mengguncang nguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

 _Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang._

Tidak jauh dari pertikaian seorang pemuda dan gadis itu terdapat seseorang bersurai emas yang sedang mengintip mereka. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan menuju seorang berambut hitam yang sedang menunggunya disana.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Nii-sama._ "


End file.
